Never Trust Anyone
by AngelOfTheTitans
Summary: A man did not expect this, a housecarl. To become a housecarl itself is amazing, but who he is protecting is something else. He never noticed his skill, but the King did... T because of swearing and combat.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

King Jeremy Silvercloth sighed as his daughter walked into the throne room. "Father, may I go out with some friends, tonight?" The king looked at her, "Do you realize that the rebels are pressing down on us? They are ready to _kill_ for what they want, Samantha. I will let you go, however," his brown haired daughter looked up at him with hope in her deep blue eyes. "Under one condition, I assign you a housecarl." "But Father!" she cried out. "No buts, Samantha! If you want to go then you will need protection." She sighed in frustration, "Fine." She said. Jeremy held his chin in thought, and then snapped his fingers. "Sir Wolfbane, go find Travis Twilightstar, swiftly." The silver eyed knight bowed his head and rushed out of the room.

Travis was not hard to find. His house had been very close to the castle; King Jeremy has wanted him to be close, for some reason. Wolfbane knocked on the soil oak door several times before the door swung open. Travis's dark hair flowed as he opened the door, his pitch black goatee was partly trimmed to perfection and his violet eyes blazed with rage. He was without a shirt and only had a pair of linen pants hanging low on his hips. "What is it?!" Travis snapped. Wolfbane stood up straighter. "King Jeremy Silvercloth has requested your presents in the throne room." He said importantly. The violet eyed man sighed, "Fine, give me a moment." And he closed the door. A few moments later, Travis emerged from his house, his goatee perfectly trimmed and wearing blue leather gear studded with golden spikes on his shoulders. He got atop a golden horse with a black mane and tail. Wolfbane nodded "Let us go." Travis nodded too and they rode to the castle.

They hurried up the steps of the throne room. "Ah, there you are!" King Jeremy sighed in relief. Travis bowed his head respectively. "Milord." King Jeremy nodded at him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Travis. I bet you are wondering why I called you here." "And that I am." Travis folded his arms neatly behind his back. "Since you do not have any projects, you will become my daughter's housecarl." Travis's jaw dropped slightly then he snapped it back up. "Yes sir, do you wish of me to get my armor?" Jeremy shook his head. "No, that is not necessary, just wear leather most days, unless on special occasion." Samantha, whom was waiting in the corner, sighed and walked out. Travis made eye contact with her. She had amazing eyes; they were blue with flecks of green in them. Her hair tumbled down onto her shoulders perfectly, and she wore the plainest green shirt and blue linen pants, she looked like a tomboy, honestly. Travis gasped slightly at the sight of her, but then remembered his position and bowed to her. "Lady Samantha, enchanted to meet you in person." He pulled out and leather gloved hand, and she shook it. "Just before we head out, I am in need of a sword, Milady." She chuckled lightly, and he grinned. "Just call me Samantha, or Sam." She said. He bowed his head again, "Of course, Samantha." Samantha shivered when he said her name, just her name this time, it was weird, and she had heard her name spoken many times, but how he said it was different, the soft hiss of the S and the hardness at the end. "Knight Paul, go and fetch Travis a sword, quickly." King Jeremy said, breaking them both out of their faze.

"Bye Father!" Samantha called out with a wave as they walked out. Travis strapped the sword onto his back. "Samantha, where are we off to?" Travis asked. Samantha grinned, "Wherever the wind leads us" Travis's violet eyes lit up, "Thank the Sun, I'm not the only one who has read that!" He exclaimed. Her grin widened. "Well, of course, what else am I suppose to do all day when my father won't let me outside!" She chuckled. "But, where are we going?" He asked again, and she shrugged. "With some friends." She answered. Travis rolled his eyes, "Very detailed, Samantha." She looked at him, when a loud squeak sounded. Travis looked under his foot to see if he had stepped on a mouse. "Samantha!" a voice squeaked. He looked to Samantha to find her jogging over to someone. Travis trailed after her. "Verionica!" She called out and hugged a blonde with brown eyes. "It's been so long!" The blonde, promptly named Verionica, squeaked. Then she saw him, looking him up and down. "Who's this?" She asked, her voice suddenly soft. He bowed to her. "Travis Twilightstar, housecarl for Samantha Silvercloth." He said in a noble tone. "Housecarl?" Veronica looked at Samantha. "Yeah, only way Father let me out of the castle, with all the rebels around." She said with a shrug. Verionica grinned. "Okay, let's have some fun, shall we?"

**For those of you who do not know what a housecarl is, it is a Skyrim term for a bodyguard that NEVER GOES AWAY EVER!**


End file.
